Mario Survivor: Dead Sea
by x-sarbear-x
Summary: Well, Mario and the gang got tricked into going into this dumb show where they could get killed! Randomness, Funniness, Craziness, yep its all included! Review TODAY! Reward Challenge in complete!


**Mario Survivor**

**Characters: Red Team: Mario, Lugui, Toad, Princess Peach, Daisy, Toadette, DK, Yoshi, Birdo. Blue Team: Bowser, Bowser Jr., Wario, Waligui, Boo, Kameka, Petey Pirana, Goomba, Gombella.**

**Hosts: Jessie James Meowth (From Pokemon)**

**(Kameka, Goomba, Goombella, and Petey Pirana will not be talking in this story due to their dumbness...)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Mario/Pokemon characters.**

Jessie: Hey people! Both Tribes: Hey...Well as you know im Jessie and my assistants James and Meowth.

Peach: When do we finish this its sooo boring its like watching paint dry...only worse!!

Meowth: never gwahahahah(evil laugh) Bowser: is

Bowser: is there any kidnapping involved in this game (looks at Peach)

James: no Bowser you are just really weird GET HELP!

Bowser: meanie:

Jessie: get in the boat that matches your team color(Red/Blue)

Blue Team: we have a good team except for Bowser (Bowser is puking because of seasickness THEY Are NOT ON A BOAT !?)

Red Team: Well at least we don't have gay Bowser.

Meowth: ok once you get to camp you know what to do.

DK: Well, no we don't know what to do we have been here for a five minnutes what do you expect!

Jessie: JUST GET IN THE DANG BOAT!

**Chapter 2**

Red Tribe:(Back at camp) AHHHHH Jessie is gonna kill us!

Peach: clam down she wont kill us!

Toad and Toadette: how do you know?

Luigi: because "Jessie" was really Dora in disguise!

Yoshi: Oh that's why she was an idiot.

Birdo: YES Du that's what I have been trying to tell all of you!

Daisy: um you have been huddling up to a tree saying were all gonna die.

Birdo runs in to the woods saying I hate my life...Mario: OMG our tribe is crazy!

Peach: im bored lets play tag!

DK: no way that game is gay.

Lugui: "sigh" lets just play to make her happy.

Mario: I wanna be "it"! Toad: ok ready...set...

Peach: WAIT!

Toadett: what now...

Peach : oh nothing I just wanted to say that.

Yoshi: lets just get on with it!

Birdo:ready...set...

DK: WAIT!!

Daisy: what now!

DK: I gotta go to the bathroom!

Mario: just go behind a tree.

Yoshi: or in the ocean, we are on a beach

Peach: I don't wanna play no more.

Luigi: why?

Peach: I broke a nail!

Toadett: why did I sign up for this show...TO BE CONTINUED. PLEASE R&R!

**Blue Tribe Time**

Wario: Today is reward challenge right?

Waligui :yep...I'm bored.

BowserJr: yawn.

Wario: sleep good?

BowserJr: what do you think moron, dad kept me up all night kareokeing with Petey.

Waligui: um kid your dad died he got too drunk last night.

.: what...this is awesome!!I hated my dad!

Wario: awwman I secretly liked Bowser(thoughts)

Bowser walks up...Bowser: hey guys whats up?

BowserJr: I thought you were dead??

Bowser: nope Boo gave me CPR!

Boo:(hides in corner)

Waliugi: BOO YOU DID WHAT!!awwman I thought Bowser was gone for good.

(Everyone Beats Up Boo)

Wario: why did I sign up for this show

AUTHOR: cmon people I need rewiews!!

**REWARD CHALLENGE**

**ha ha I tricked u nope I wont continue till I get 1 more review!! Thanks Naz Delphiki for the rewiew!**

**Reward Challenge**

Jessie: Come on out guys!

Everyone:Woooooo!

James: how was you first day?

Boo: Brutal!

Mario: Weird!

Peach: I broke a nail!

Bowser: I got CPR!

Meowth: ok...thats random bowser.

Jessie: you guys ready for the first reward challenge?

Everyone: Yeah!!

James: ok, this challenge is called Fruit Chop!

Meowth: You must swim out to the board of your teams color thats floating in the sea.

James: Collect a Watermelon, Pineapple, Apple, Lemon, Mango, and a Peach.

Peach: so im gonna be on the board as a fruit?

Jessie: not you Peach we mean the fruit.

Peach: OMG there is a fruit named after me!

Meowth: blonde...

Peach: I heard that!

Jessie: ok, once your team has the fruit put it all on the table back on the beach and chop it.

James: First team done wins reward!

Meowth: wanna know what you playin for?

Mario: heck ya!

Jessie: Fire, fishing poles, and a tarp!

James: Survivor Ready?

Meowth: Go

(Teams swim out)

Mario: ya I got the watermelon!

Bowser: Got the apple!

Birdo: can't swim...HELP!

Yoshi: I got the mango!

Wario: I think I swallowed a fish!?

Bowser Jr: Got the Peach!

Lugui: ahhhh a shark is eating me!!

Daisy: got the lemon, oh lugui thats not a shark, it's Michale Jackson in a shark suit.

Michale: I LOVE YOU LUGUI!

Waliugi: got the Pineapple.

Peach: yay I got myself!( She got the Peach)

(Remaining fruits are gathered)

Mario: I will cut all the fruit!

Bowser: I'm cuttin Blue Teams fruit!

Bowser: owww I cut my finger off, ill go wash it off.

Daisy: umm blood attracts sharks.

Bowser: oww a shark bit my hand off!

Mario: Im done!

Jessie: RED TEAM wins Reward!

Red Team: yaaaaaaa!

Meowth: ok Blue I will see you tonight at Tribla Council!

Bowser: ahhh my hand!

Peach: it will grow back, your part lizard right?

Bowser: no.

Mario: ok guess you will have to die.

Bowser: ok...

**Tribal Council**

**nope... i need 1 more rewiew!**


End file.
